Like I said we're already together
by GeminiMab
Summary: Take some girl talk, add in an eavesdropper, and it equals enlightenment. (I DON'T OWN FT) (I'm not sure how OOC this may be... I feel like it slightly is but only slightly) (Rated for language)


Lucy was at a loss for how she ended up in this conversation. Here she was seated among her fellow guild mates, however some how she ended up being the center of the topic at hand. Thinking back on it she was pretty sure it had been Cana's doing, but she couldn't quite think of that at the moment. Currently her mind was at a loss of thought as she tried to keep up with the women she was seated with as they refused to let the subject drop.

"Oh Mira-nee I'm positive you're right! Theirs would be some of the cutest kids of them all! I can just see it now! A sweet little girl with pink hair and Lucy's eyes! AWWWWW!" Lissiana stated snapping Lucy from her muddled thoughts and embarrassment.

She found her out! Her way to turn the tables! "Mou… Lissiana," Lucy began almost too innocently, "I don't know how _you_ of all people can agree with Mira. I mean, from what I heard you used to go around saying that you and Natsu were married, or at least you _would_ be. So wouldn't it be _you're_ children running around?" She couldn't hide the evil smile that spread. This was too good! If she re-directed these women she could make her escape!

"OH! Lu-chan is right! I remember those days." Levey squealed.

"Tch, I remember the ruckus Mira would make about that. She would get so pissed about her little sister thinking about being near 'One of Erza's idiots' and those two would then end up in a brawl." Cana said offhandedly as she took a drink.

A light giggle was heard after that, "Oh my I did used to raise quite the fuss in those days."

Lucy cheered in her mind thinking her wonderful plan worked as they all started reminiscing. Slow very slowly she started to make her way from her chair. "Stay calm, don't draw attention," was her mantra in her head. So lost in her attempt at escape she didn't bother to pay much attention to the rest of her surroundings. Something she always ended up regretting.

Not that far from the group of women was an everyday brawl among several of the males in the guild. However only two of those men could hear what was going on not so far away. Gajeel could care less about their ramblings. So long as they weren't talking about him he didn't give it much thought. His dragon slayer counterpart on the other hand was fully aware of what they were talking about and had most his hearing trained on them.

Many took the fire breathing dragon slyer as an idiot. And most days he could care less about that. There were few times he wanted to make sure he wasn't underestimated, and most of those were in the middle of battle. However, it was somewhat disheartening to think that Lucy underestimated him often in certain things. Natsu may have been raised half his life by a dragon, however he spent the other half in the guild. With Igneel he was taught about human interactions, beliefs, faiths, that sort of thing. And for as hard as the dragon had tried he faltered when it came to really teaching his foster son about feelings, attachments, and the meanings behind them.

That's where the guild picked up his lessons. Most had either forgotten or ignored the fact that Natsu could hear a pin drop on the other end of Magnolia if he chose to focus. So something like the guild hall was an easy thing to hear all the ruckus and conversations going on. Most days he would just try and ignore the things going around him however certain subjects had peeked his interest from time to time. People who thought they were talking quiet enough for the 'children' around to not hear were right most days. But being the ever sneaky and cheeky child Natsu was, he loved a good secret and so the quiet conversations were usually the ones he would focus on. In the early days he never would have know that this would lead to a crash curse in the 'birds and the bees'.

When things were said he didn't understand, the shameless boy would then ask other 'adults' until some one would school him with the knowledge of what the innuendos would mean. By the end of his second year at the guild he had more perverted knowledge in his mind then most men would gain in a lifetime. Not that he ever once chose to dwell on it. He was after all a normal healthy male, and as such he wasn't completely ignorant of the opposite sex. The guild was filled with tons of pretty girls and there were more in places where ever he traveled, but he didn't care. They were not interesting to him. The ones in the guild were sisters of a sort, all within the guild were family after all. The rest of the women he met along the way had something off about them every time. There was always something that would grate one of his senses and if you couldn't appease those then he couldn't be bothered.

These things had always held true for him until he had gone to Haragon and met Lucy. For the first time ever he hadn't found a thing he could totally dislike about some one from the female gender. Sure she talked way too much, but it was easy to ignore just like the general chatter he always did. The thing that had gotten him was the fact that he could just see the love and passion she held for everything she nagged on about. Then top off the fact that she was actually incredibly nice and it was an instant match. When she left himself and Happy at that restaurant he decided to stick around Haragon just in case he'd get the chance to run into her again. Which of course he did, given it wasn't on purpose but it worked out in his favor.

With all the explicit content in his brain he really had no knowledge what so ever on how to actually make a relationship happen. The only things he ever picked up on were the concept of dates. What he gathered from them was you asked the object of your affection to spend time together, do things together, or most importantly eat together. So that's what he did with her all the time. She always seemed to protest when he barged into her home, but that was his ways of spending time together. She would whine with some of the missions he would pick or even the frequency of them, but hell doing a mission was doing something together right? You killed a few birds with one stone, you'd gain experience, money and honor for Fairy Tail, all while getting to do it together. Of course when the mission is done you go out to eat once again together.

In his opinion making her his partner was the first step he took in trying to create a relationship with Lucy. But as time went on he found that she didn't seem to share that opinion. Another reason to say she was weird. The rest of the guild seemed to think that something was going on with the two of them and rightfully so, but she would always tell them there was nothing more then friendship. Given that out of his friends she was his best right next to Happy, but that's not what he wanted. You can never have too many friends but Lucy was more than that to him.

With these thoughts in mind he found the topic of the girl's conversation worthy of listening to. Especially since it did involve him. At first it was normal chatter, but then it was Cana who so blatantly asked Lucy, "So Lucy… When are you gonna give it up to our little Natsu over there?" When indeed was a good question. That's how these things worked from his knowledge. You date for a while and with that the physical aspect comes along. But most of the time she seemed repelled by his touch and this made no sense to him. For a while he had thought she didn't know how things worked but that was pushed aside when he heard her talking about things like boyfriends and dates with the other girls in the guild from time to time. He also thought at one time that she didn't want to be with him but that went out the window when he realized that no matter what he asked her to do with him she always did it, even if he had to whine at times to get her to come along.

So hearing Cana's blunt question he was intrigued and therefore giving the group most of his attention awaiting Lucy's answer. Taking a chance and looking away from the group of men duking it out in front of him he noticed her extremely red face. Now on a normal day if he was standing there he'd try his damnedest to get her redder asking if she was sick or something equally as dumb just to watch her squirm. It was fun, and he was nothing if he didn't enjoy having fun. But today he couldn't do that because he was in the middle of beating a stripper and tin can to the ground so, knowing their movements well enough he focused his hearing on the girls and everything else on his fight.

"CANA!" A very embarrassed and flustered Lucy yelled. "What the HELL kind of question is that?!"

"A good one in my opinion. I mean seriously, you could have Erza here cut the sexual tension between the two of you." The drunken woman drawled out.

A series of giggles was heard after that from the rest sitting there. For her part though Lucy stayed quiet, and almost contemplative. She sighed heavily. "Look it's nothing like that. He doesn't even think of me that way."

To that Natsu snickered. She really thought that? Sometimes he wondered if she could be any weirder than she was. But something struck him as odd. She didn't out right say no to the idea or a never or something along those lines. He wondered briefly if he was the only one to pick up on that, but leave it to one of the smartest girls in the entire guild to be the one to actually figure it out.

"Ne Lu-chan…. You said 'he' doesn't think like that…. Nothing about _you_ not thinking like that." Levy observed almost shyly.

Once again Lucy was at a loss of words. The mental slip up put her in quite the predicament. "I well… Umm you see…" she blubbered out.

Maniacal laughter was heard at this point from Cana, "Oi! She won't admit it but she sure as hell isn't denying it! Look at that ladies, she's just as much of a perv as the rest of us!"

"CANA!" Lucy once again shouted. This was unreal! How in the entire world did she get herself into these things? "We're friends, and partners that's it! Sheesh!"

"But Lucy-chan you two would make such a cute couple! Not to mention your babies would be ADORIBLE!" Mira chimed in.

"Oh Mira-nee I'm positive you're right! Theirs would be some of the cutest kids of them all! I can just see it now! A sweet little girl with pink hair and Lucy's eyes! AWWWWW!" Lissiana stated.

To this Natsu snickered again. He never really thought that if they had kids they would look like a mix between them. Really when he imagined a family with Lucy it was literally a mini Lucy or himself. No matter what the prospect of a family with the woman was ideal but he did realize that involved marriage, if he valued his life around this protective guild, but above that it involved physical contact. And if he can't get away with a hug without feeling some form of wrath how the hell would he ever be able to even breech the subject of marriage or starting a family?

"Mou… Lissiana," Lucy started almost too innocently, "I don't know how _you_ of all people can agree with Mira. I mean, from what I heard you used to go around saying that you and Natsu were married, or at least you _would_ be. So wouldn't it be _you're_ children running around?"

When Natsu heard that he almost gaffed outright. Was that possibly the reason for Lucy's stand off behavior? Did she think that he thought some silly childhood game was all too real? Once again Lucy was underestimating him. Or so he thought until he chanced another look her way. There it was her calculated smile that screamed she was up to something sneaky. Just one more thing about her he enjoyed, the fact of how even in her most dire situation she'd find a plan of action.

"OH! Lu-chan is right! I remember those days." Levey squealed.

"Tch, I remember the ruckus Mira would make about that. She would get so pissed about her little sister thinking about being near 'One of Erza's idiots' and those two would then end up in a brawl." Cana said offhandedly as she took a drink.

Mira's light giggle was heard after that, "Oh my I did used to raise quite the fuss in those days."

That was when Natsu took one more quick glance in Lucy's direction to figure out her plan. He noticed quickly she was trying to escape the women around her. He could have none of that. Realizing that if he just walked away from his activities he'd be busted for listening in via Gajeel, he took a calculated step and thrust a flaming fist in the metal heads jaw. He could almost count down the exact moment of impact that would send him the distance he needed to close the gap.

Gajeel for his part had some what heard the conversation but thought nothing of it. However the fact that until this point they weren't using any magic and he just received a face full of flames, he instantly realized what was up, or at least to know what the idiot ash head wanted. "You wanna talk to girls so bad then go," he growled lowly as he sent a metal pole in Natsu's direction.

Natsu smiled briefly and knowingly as he prepared for his short term flight across the guild hall. Leave it to his fellow dragon slayer to pick up almost instantly on the situation. Reaching out his hand just enough he caught Lucy so she would go crashing and tumbling with him. Of course he made sure she wasn't going to get hurt, but he had to marvel at himself at just how good his calculations were getting.

"KAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed in fright as she suddenly found herself crashing and tumbling to the ground. She was surprised though that she wasn't hurt she just felt heavy and extremely dizzy. Gaining some of her bearings she opened her eyes only to stare into the smiling face of the man who causes most of her problems.

In the seconds it took for the cluster of females behind him to register what happened Natsu was in bliss. He not only got to, in essence, hold Lucy while she was under him but he 'accidentally' landed with one hand against her chest and the other firmly under her ass. Oh yes anything coming to him was so going to be worth it. So he couldn't help the huge smile as he looked down at the woman beneath him while saying, "Thanks for catching me Luce."

Suddenly laughter broke out at the table of women. Of all people however it was Erza who started the new round of jeers, "Lucy I think your underestimate Natsu's intentions." This caused the flood gates to open.

Cana almost spit out her drink when she noticed the position the two were in as she laughed, "Holy shit! Didn't think he had it in him! Go get em tiger!" she winked. As an after thought she mumbled, "Or is it dragon in his case?"

"Ara ara, Lucy –chan at least do those things in private." Mira giggled while faking embarrassment.

"Really Lu-chan I thought you said he didn't think like _that_," Levy added.

As the cat calls and jeers continued from every one within view of the duo on the floor Lucy looked confused. She was still quite dizzy and out of it after the abrupt tumble and so didn't catch on to what they were talking about for a few seconds. However as realization came to her she not only found Natsu still on top of her but she could feel the exact placement of his hands, causing her face to reach new levels of the shade of red from a mixture of emotions some of which she didn't want to dignify. Ignoring his prior thanks she glared daggers at Natsu while growling out, "Get off me NOW!"

Natsu knew better then to tempt fait at this point and quickly jumped up. Trying his best to act like he was embarrassed he scratched his head sheepishly and offered his hand to help her up while mumbling, "Sorry bout that." His eyebrows rose when he actually felt her hand in his, he expected her to slap him away, but he didn't hesitate in gently pulling her into a standing position while keeping a firm grip on her hand less she try to run off again. Looking to the table in front of him he plastered on a smile again, "So guys watcha talking about?" He watched as an evil glint appeared in most of their eyes as they zoned in on the fact that he was still holding Lucy's hand. He had to smirk as he felt the light tug of Lucy trying to escape, his only response was to toss her a smile and lightly squeeze her hand in return, causing her to blush once more but also still her movements.

"Well if you must know we were talking about you and Lucy." Erza stated with a smirk.

"Oh really?" he faked while taking a seat at the table thus dragging Lucy with him. Making sure she was seated he finally let go and continued on, "So what like how great our team is or something?"

"Something like that," Cana drawled out as she took a drink. She decided though she would have some fun since both targets of her entertainment were seated there. "No it's more like we were wondering…"

Lucy cut her off, "Cana I'm begging you don't!"

Waving Lucy off she continued, "As I was saying, we were asking Lucy here when the two of you would finally get together."

Natsu knew what she was asking, after all he had been listening prior to his appearance, but Lucy was visibly upset over all this. He could smell the tears that were welling. So trying to be funny he cocked a smile and said, "What are you talking about we're together right now?" Just as Cana's words could have a double meaning so could his.

Lucy visibly relaxed and then groaned at her own idiocy. This was Natsu of all people, of course he wouldn't understand what he was being asked. She couldn't help her triumphant smile, "Told you guys he doesn't think like that." She smirked.

Fairy Tail mages were known for many things. Mostly they were known for never giving up. It was with this line of thought as well as her friend's happiness that Levy trudged forward, "Natsu, not like sitting together or being in the same room or anything, but more like… Well more like a couple. You know a proper boyfriend and girlfriend relationship." Pausing for a moment to see his reaction Levy almost felt defeated. Natsu seemed to be staring blankly at her. So trudging on she tried again, "What I mean is like Bisca and Alzak are but just not married with a kid yet. You understand right?"

Natsu tried his hardest to not laugh in Levy's face. He really did try, but he couldn't help it. Did they all take him for being thick headed? Honestly, his friends were something else. They grew up in the same place as him and although he heard more than anyone should have around the guild hall he knew he hadn't been the only one over the years. So he continued to laugh, that was until he noticed a smug look on Lucy. So that was what it was? She thought he was just as thick as everyone else did? True he never said specifically what his intentions were but damn she should have figured it out. With this sudden concept in his head he straightened himself a bit and said, "Yeh I get it… and like I said we're already together."

Chaos broke free in those moments preceding his comment. Levy looked shocked and horrified while a strange twitch developed in her eye as she fell off her seat, Gajeel lost his footing and was sent into Elfmen, the table next to the group looked as if Laxus had shocked them all with lightning, Mira squealed and promptly fainted causing Lissiana to run to her side, Cana finally did spit out her drink and started coughing, Juvia had a dazed look and started mumbling things about one less rival, and the mighty Erza choked on her bite of cake.

Meanwhile Wendy, who sat with Charla and Happy, started giggling to herself prompting the two exceeds to ask what had just happened and her to explain. Charla for her part played uncaring while Happy started laughing and launched up as high as he could go in the guild. Once he reached his goal he pointed to his two partners loudly saying, "I told you so! They liiiiiike each other!"

For the rest of the guild that didn't know what was going on everything stopped as they took in the sites around them. The master smirked into his mug while others started whispering things trying to figure out what had caused Happy to say that and the group of women to have reactions like they were. Grey who was very confused looked to the table where the majority of his team sat and wondered out loud, "What the hell is going on over there?" As he strolled up to try and help out a choking Erza since it seemed no one else was.

Natsu took all of this in and couldn't help his laughter. From one small statement that he thought was clear as day knowledge insanity ensued. He laughed even harder as he looked to his side to take in Lucy's reaction.

Lucy sat stiff as a board, red from head to toe, while doing her best impersonation of a fish. The Salamander of Fairy Tail, their one and only Natsu Dragneel had finally succeeded in breaking her mind. Lucy couldn't fathom anything at this point. The only thing that ran through her mind was one question that she finally voiced rather loudly, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Rubbing his now sore ears, Natsu's laughter died but his grin didn't as he stated, "Geez Lucy you're so loud. I'm right here ya know you weirdo."

Hearing some one speak to her directly took off some of her shock, but only enough to relax her pose. Visibly slumping she stared at her lap trying to regain the breath she had apparently been holding, "I... You… Wait…. What? When? Natsu?" Lifting her head she saw his confused look while he silently nodded to her in way of telling her to continue. Placing a hand to her chest trying to physically will her racing heart to steady she took several more breaths before trying to form a real sentence or thought. She had an epiphany in that moment though. One that not only made her heart weep but surfaced her anger. "Natsu, that's a cruel joke to play. You know as well as I do we've never even dated. You really shouldn't play with people's emotions like that." She huffed while crossing her arms and glared pointedly at the man next to her.

Natsu's brow shot up in surprise at her little speech. So that was it after all. She really didn't realize that they had been dating all this time. Then again she grew up in a secluded life maybe she didn't get how this stuff worked in the end. There was no time like the present to fix this thought process, "First off I'll have you know I'm not playing a joke or with anyone's emotions. And secondly we've been dating ever since you agreed to be my partner." He stated arrogantly while mirroring her pose.

At this point the whole of the guild, including a revived Mira, were intently listening to their conversation. No one dared to make a noise since this was the most entertaining and interesting thing to happen to the guild in ages. However the two participants were so lost in their 'argument' they ignored everything that wasn't the person seated next to them.

Lucy huffed indignantly as she eyed her partner, "What the hell are you going on about now? I agreed to be your partner sure but that's not the same thing. That's just work related, idiot."

Bristling at the insult Natsu retorted, "Oi, I'm not an idiot! And it was not just work related! The whole point of dating is to do shit together so why not go on missions?"

"That's not the same! Missions are WORK. Dates are to do things together that are fun!"

"We do tons of fun stuff together! Why do you think I'm always asking you to go do stuff with me? Or why else would I go to your house all the time? Or better yet what about the fact that we eat together ALL the time? The whole stupid point of dating some one is to do shit together isn't? That and to get to know some one… I think we know each other pretty damn well don't you?"

"Yeh well… It's not like you've ever gotten me flowers or anything else like normal!"

Giving her his best damn dead panned expression Natsu calmly responded, "No… I only uprooted a whole tree and sent it down the river for you."

For once Lucy felt that she was loosing a battle of wits against Natsu. So grasping at straws she pulled the last thing she could think of in her defense, "Well it's not like you've ever tried to act romantic towards me!" She knew it was a weak attempt but she couldn't give in just yet. Even if his logic was faltered she could still see his logic there. Despising herself for it she had to admit in a sense he was right.

Natsu wanted to laugh at her but chose to smirk instead, "And how am I supposed to do that when every time I get just a little to close to you or even attempt to touch you I get punch or kicked?"

There it was her defenses were broken through. Natsu had managed to storm the front like he always does and once again come out victorious. Lucy visibly deflated. Given she was happy but at the same time she was also feeling incredibly guilty too. Here she had been pining over something she apparently already had and causing the one person she truly cared for grief in the process. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't know. But in my last defense you never said anything either."

Feeling a bit ashamed Natsu also deflated. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly he said, "Yeh I didn't. I'm sorry too." Laughing a little he added, "Guess things would have gone a bit smoother if I had huh?"

Letting out a light chuckle she shrugged, "Maybe, who knows though?" A small silence was left until Lucy broke it, "So… Now what?"

At this a huge grin plastered on his face, "I would hope you would try to beat the shit out of me less often. But shouldn't I ask you that?"

As she took in his words she blushed once more and smiled. Looking at him she spoke softly saying, "You know it's going to take me a little while to get used to this, but I'll try not to hit you unless you deserve it."

Natsu pouted slightly, "I don't ever deserve it." Suddenly though he realized just what she was saying, "So that means that you agree?"

Up to this point Lissiana had been a silent observer. However once she saw the shy smile and nod on Lucy's face she couldn't hold back. Shoving the girl forward in a calculated way she yelled, "Kiss that poor man already!" as she forced her thought to happen.

At first the pair were surprised and showed that but as they realized what had just happened it was Natsu that took the initiative to pull Lucy closer to him and try and get her to participate. Although neither really knew what they were doing, the contact still was enjoyable when they both relaxed into it, only to pull away when the incredibly loud cheers and cat calls of the guild scared them to their senses. Both sported quite the blush when they remembered they were in fact at the guild this whole time, causing Lucy to burry her head in embarrassment and Natsu to laugh.

Mumbling into Natsu's shoulder Lucy said, "Let's go on a mission now. Right now."

Natsu didn't think twice as he pulled her up with him and ran to the request board grabbing the first thing to catch his eye. Calling for Happy he received an, "Aye Sir!" as the trio exited the guild leaving their now groaning friends behind.


End file.
